


The Victory Lap

by MediumSizedEvil



Series: Incredible Thoughts [11]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, a dog's life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26409799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MediumSizedEvil/pseuds/MediumSizedEvil
Summary: To a dog, dog food is just food“Just a couple of factoids about Victor: He's an ex-cop, 65 years old, married for 36 years, Cuban, his favorite food, Flavor First Beefy Dog Food. Wait, no, sorry. That's his dog's favorite food.”
Series: Incredible Thoughts [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591777
Comments: 10
Kudos: 17
Collections: Incredible Thoughts





	The Victory Lap

**Author's Note:**

> To the Squad (you know who you are :-)

I'm an ex-cop. I've served on the force for many years. Seven long years. And let me tell you, I've seen some shit in my days. Like you wouldn't believe. But I'm retired now. I spend my days lounging by the fire, going on walks and chasing squirrels. No more high-octane pursuits and grueling arrests. Oh no. Just a nice, quiet life with lots of cuddles. That's Camila's job. You see, Camila, that's my master's best mate. She pretends she doesn't care for me, but she's always hugging and petting me when nobody's watching. And I prefer it that way. Wouldn't want people to think I've gone soft now, would I? 

Sometimes the boys come over and we play fetch and roughhouse on the lawn, until master starts shouting at them. He thinks they're going to break my bones or something. Pfff. I'm not that old. Often the boys bring their best mates and their little pups, who pull my ears and try to catch my tail. I don't mind, as long as they don't climb on my back.

Master also has a girl. Her name is Amy and she doesn't like me. Or she says she does, but I make her sneeze. I think that's a bit silly, but whatever. She came over this morning to drop off her pup because she was going walkies with her best mate. It's a really nice pup, a very clever one I think. He can walk on his own already, and he never sneezes. Master took us to the forest for a nice, long walk. He brought the stroller just in case. Mac, that's the pup's name, ran around and hid behind the trees and I searched for him. We both love this game. Then master told Mac to hide his handkerchief a few times. But I found it every time, because I was trained to do that, you see. On the way home he bought some ice cream for himself and Mac, and he gave me my favorite treat: Flavor First Beefy Chew Sticks. Just like in the old days.

Let me tell you a little secret: I think he likes to pretend he's not actually retired. And I'm happy to play along. Because maybe, just maybe, I feel the same sometimes.


End file.
